mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Welton Payne-Smythe
|media = *''Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam 3'' (© 2018 Dark Horse Manga/Nickelodeon Group) *''Mitchell the Comic'' *''Dark Horse Comics'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' *''Mitchell X'' |realcreator = *MITCHELL Project *Micah Wright *Viacom |artists = *MITCHELL Project *Madhouse Team *Tae Soo Kim |englishactor = *Fred Tatasciore |japanactor = |portrayer = |age = 41 |nickname = *Wilton Payne-Smythe (his full name) *Dr. Wilton (or Dr Welton) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5' 3") |weight = Unknown |hair color = Brown (with a little grey on the sides on the top of his hair and beard) |skin group = Caucasian-American |eye color = Black |attire = *'Main series' **Goggles **Black Arm length gloves **Green steampunk scientist sweater **Black Steampunk pants **The Same boots as Dr. Paynes |alignment = Evil |affiliation = Payne family clan (formerly) Marquessa Empire (currently) |food = ? |likes = *Marquessa *Marquessaniks (particularly Metal Mitchell, Metal Gavin and ZERO) *technology *being a Villain *being very protective of Amanda (The Same way as his brother). *being smart to his brother by Lying *Anything very similar to Marquessa's. *Doing the same thing as his brother. |dislikes = |weapons = |skills = |moves = *Flower Festival *G. Tornado *Gift *Girl Bomber *Girl Crush *Girl Dunk *Girl Jab *Girl Straight *Girl Swing *Girl Upper *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Guard *Hammer Attack *Hammer Jump *Hammer Smash *Hammer Swing *Hammer Whirl *Homing Attack *Invisibility *Jump Attack *Jump Dash *Kick Dash *Low Blow *Mid-Air Hammer Jump *Mid-Air Trick Actions *Pink Typhoon *Propeller Hammer *Rocket Accel *Rose Typhoon *Somersault *Speed Up *Speed Up Lv 1 *Spin Attack *Spin Cycle *Spin Hammer Attack *Spin Jump *Storming Heart *Strength Support 6 *Swinging Hammer Attack *Tag Action *Tantrum *Tarot Draw *Tornado Hammer }} |ability type = *Strength *All-Around }} Doctor Welton Payne-Smythe (Japanese: ウェルトンペインスミス, Hepburn: U~erutonpeinsumisu), is a fictional character and the secondary antagonist in Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan series. He is a wicked Caucasian-American mad scientist in a Payne family tradition (Having the experiences as Marquessa does) since in his debut along with his neice Amanda and his brother Dr. Alexander Payne in Constant Payne.Sonic Advance 3 (Game Boy Advance) North American instruction booklet, pg. 16.Welton is the uncle of Amanda and a Super Evil Genius who serves as the arch enemy to Amanda, her father, currently to Team Mitchell and a Marquessa's personal bounty hunter. Though most of his hate and battles seem to do with his brother over his niece. Backstory & Dr. Welton Payne-Smythe.]] Welton's backstory is very similar to his brother's but a cold sibling war between them has gotten out of hand during the pilot. Design and characteristics Conception and visual design Doctor Welton Payne-Smythe is a 40-year-old mad scientist created by Micah Wright for the Constant Payne. he debuted in 2001 (along with his neice, his brother and the rest of the cast), wearing Although the character was redesigned for the Mitchell X video game and TV series, these are not considered canonical. Matching Mitchell X's shift in tone, Mitchell series newcomer Big Red Button Entertainment wanted him to be a more stern character to stand out from Mitchell and offset his frequent turns on game sidelines. He became more "scientific and benevolent", able to perform difficult physical tasks with ease. Personality and abilities Welton's personality is very similar to the other cartoon villains based on mad scientists. Appearances Video games In Mitchell Golf: Raleighopolis Tour, Welton will appear in the game as the secretive character. Animation .]] Constant Payne In his own 11-minute pilot debut show Constant Payne, Wilton is the main antagonist in the short tv film. Mitchell Van Morgan In Mitchell Van Morgan, Wilton is the secondary antagonist. He is more concern about iratticating his brother "Alexander" to conquer the world and keep his close eye on his neice "Amanda" and her incompetent ways of being a hero. Reception and impact References External links *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsgUSNMgB-g Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Nicktoon characters Category:Constant Payne characters Category:Mitchell Van Morgan characters Category:Video game characters introduced in 2001 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan (TV series) characters Category:Mitchell Sports Superstars characters Category:Mitchell Tennis Series characters Category:Mitchell Golf Series characters Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam series characters